Koma Inu/Job Board
Hello my guildmates! Koma Inu guild master Samarra Inari here! So here's how the job board works: I will post a variety of different level jobs that you guys can accept. The way you accept a job is to just leave a comment on this page stating that you are going to take on one of the jobs. Now I'm sure you're wondering, "Well I've accepted the job I want, now what?". Well here's what you can do! Treat these job posts sort of like story prompts. Once you've accepted a job, create a new page in the wikia and write to your hearts content! If you want to form a team, you can both edit the same story page together! When you have finished writing the story, come back to this page and transfer the job to the guild's library. The rules are that you may only claim two jobs at a time and complete no more than one job a week. I also ask that when taking a job, you post the link to the story page you are writing on. If you have not posted the link to the story within three weeks, your name will be taken off the job. I hope you guys enjoy! E Class Jobs These are the easiest of all jobs and require little to no skill at all. They typically offer a small amount of money, and are great for mages who are just starting out. Taste Tester Needed * Requirements: Multiple Mages * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Tasting * Description: I am hoping to open up a new ice cream shop but I need to know what flavors to include in my shop. I need a few mages to come and test out all my flavors and help me decide which one to use. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels + free ice cream for the day! * Requester: Ron Tonini * Progress: ''' '''My Pet Ran Away * Requirements: None * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: So my beloved pet has ran away from my house! I can't live without Mr. Schnookums! Please help me find him! He can't survive on his own in the wild, and he managed to get past the fence on my far. Oh, and by the way, he is a 16ft long Boa Constrictor if that helps. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Gabe Patricate * Progress: '''Taken by Jack Direwave * '''Story: E-Class Job: My pet ran away Restore the Bridge *'Requirements': None *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Assistance *'Description':The town’s bridge had been damaged badly in a recent storm. The Fairy Tail mages tend to be more destructive than helpful…so we ask for the help of neighboring mages to help us repair the damage that has been done. *'Reward': 15,000 Jewels *'Requester: '''Drest Lutz *'Progress': D Class Jobs Slightly more difficult than E Class jobs, these jobs are one of the most common requests we receive. They require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. '''Help me out!' * Requirements: '''Somebody who's good with kids and candy, lots of candy. * '''Location: '''The local orphanage. * '''Type of Mission: '''Entertainment. * '''Description: '''Hey, listen up! With the way, i'm all patched up right now, I can't get to the orphanage to pass out candy and toys and the like, so could ya do it for me and tell the kids i'll be back as soon as i'm back in shape? Thanks. * '''Reward: '''I'll give you 25,000 jewels and i'll help ya on whatever job ya want, and i'll let ya keep the reward fully. * '''Requester: August Lester * Progress: Get Me Some Books! * Requirements: 'Somebody who wont fail! * '''Location: '''A ruin of an old archive library * '''Type of Mission: '''Retrieval * '''Description: '''Some of the younger guild mates ruined some of my books, oh I was ''so ''angry! Anyways, I need some new ones. I learned of a place that have some good sources, but I am way too busy to be bothered. What are you waiting for? Got get them! * '''Reward: '''I will hate you a ''tiny ''bit less, and you will get 250,000 jewels * '''Requester: 'Nokimo * 'Progress: ' Taken by Tojima Shisen *'''Story: D-class job: Playing the fetch. A Stroke of Good Luck *'Requirements': None *'Location': Oshibana *'Type of Mission': Retrieval *'Description': It seems a thief has broken into my shop last night and taken a Lucky Necklace. This collectible is rumored to give anyone who wears it eternal luck in whatever endeavor they take. Please help me retrieve it, it will really hurt my business if I don't get it back. *'Reward': 25,000 Jewels *'Requester: '''Jim Felicity, Owner of Jim's Collectibles *'Progress': Taken by August Lester C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the third highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. '''Still Awaiting Their Return' * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: Our husbands thought it would be a good idea to tag along with those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus on one of their jobs. They only possess mediocre magic, so I don't see why they wanted to tag along in the first place...but the thing is, they have been gone for almost 10 days now and we haven't heard anything from them. The guild told us it was a simple job, but now we are getting worried...Please go find our husbands and bring them back home! *'Story': C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return. * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Wives * Progress: Taken by Tojima Shisen An Unknown Disturbance * Requirements: None. * Location: Haunted Forest area * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: Recent missing cases have caught the eye of the Magic Council, though the location is not quite confirmed, it seems that these missing cases link to the recent murders that have been going on in those same lands. Many dead bodies lie there, and each body has three word imprinting on their foreheads. "You Are Free". After a recent party of Rune Knights have been left the same way, an emergency call went out to all of the guilds to find the one responsible for this and have that one either arrested or killed. * Reward: 400,000 Jewels * Requester: Rune Knights * Progress: ''' Taken by, Nolan Whitethorn, Ikeda Haruhiro, and Si Roden. * '''Story: An Unknown Disturbance?! The Introduction of Nolan and Ikeda! ''' '''Treasure Tomb *'Requirements': None *'Location': Forgotten Desert *'Type of Mission': Treasure *'Description': There has been word of a hidden treasure somewhere out in the Hidden Desert that was buried by the old king of Ishgar. It is rumored to have jewels and grand weapons of times past. I am looking for a crew to accompany me on my expedition. *'Reward': 320,000 Jewels per person + one of the weapons from the trove *'Requester': Patrick Sora *'Progress': Taken by Arthur Moshiyoto. Story: Seeking for the Treasure. B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. They have a requirement that they must be taken on by a two man team at minimum. Rebuilding * Requirement(s): A team of experienced Mages * Location: Sea Village * Type of Mission: Construction * Description: After the attack of a mysterious group of Dark Mages, the village have been losing its high number of population! We need a team of experienced Mages to help rebuild the community. This task is very important and it could change the way the village is now. * Reward: 500,000 jewels + A free trip to one of the most famous vacation spots. * Requester: Hiro Zenil, the 3rd chief of Sea Village * Progress: Unexplained Sickness *'Requirements':Team of two or more mages *'Location':Koda Town (Outside of Peace Village) *'Type of Mission': Investigation *'Description':The town have pooled together some resources and are hiring out help from Koma Inu to investigate the cause of peculiar instances. The problem is that when a villager leaves the town they turn into a hideous monster, growing horns, claws, and scales. As soon as they enter back into the village though, they return back into their human form. We hope that the mages of Koma Inu would help decipher the meaning of this. *'Reward': 135,000 Jewels *'Requester': Koda Town residents *'Progress': A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. These jobs require a two man team minimum, or a highly skilled mage approved by the guild master. Find the Labrys! * Requirements: Team of two or more mages * Location: The Mysterious Labyrinth * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: Reiki Zakaro, a museum owner in Magnolia, has discovered a location of the infamous Labrys, wielded by a minotaur who slayed over thousands of people with it. However, the labrys is hidden inside of a giant abbandoned labyrinth. Your mission is to find the labrys and bring it to Mr. Zakaro as soon as possible, you will be highly rewarded! But beware, the legend says no one has ever left the labyrinth both, sane and alive. * Reward: 1,110,000 Jewels and a 12 Months VIP Museum Pass * Requester: Reiki Zakaro, the museum owner * Progress: taken by Nolan and Alex * Story: Find it here The Orphanage * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: Nearby Clover Town * Type of Mission: Eliminate * Description: An orphanage just a little while outside Clover Town holds an terrible secret. It is being run by an ancient witch, who uses the children in experiments to find a suitable host body. The children who fail the experiment are left with a corrupted mind. The mayor of Clover Town suspects that this orphanage is not as it seems to be and has asked for any mage or mages to help him investigate the place, but none of them came back. Little does anyone know of what truly goes on in that orphanage... * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Saki Oliare * Progress: Taken by Luke Auren Elements Revived *'Requirements': Team of two or more mages *'Location': Talonia *'Type of Mission': Rescue *'Description': The city has been experiencing a great deal of odd weather, pouring rain one minute, scorching hot weather the next, followed by freezing snow storms. Sighting of strange creatures have been spotted that correlate with the strange weather. A city scout followed one of the monsters back to an ancient temple that has been untouched in thousands of years, but is rumored to be haunted because of the ancient tale told. This temple was made to appease the powerful god spirit, but an earthquake left the shrine in shatters, around the same time as the changing weather. The city’s mayor believes that the beasts are the cause, we ask for the help of mages to get rid of the beasts for us. *'Reward': 1,200,000 Jewels *'Requester': Vladamir Kodack *'Progress': S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or get previous approval from the guild master. Mass Sacrifice * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Tenrou Island * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: A group of dark mages have been orchestrating a large sacrifice in hopes of drawing Zeref back to Tenrou Island. They have killed hundreds of people so far, and these activities can't continue! * Story: Stealth Regiment and Fractal Guard * Reward: 2,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alphon Siesto * Progress: '''Taken by Fractal Regiment and Stealth Guard '''Drake Pegasi Pack hunt: A mission to test a mages ability to be S-Class * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: A mysterious Forest * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: "hey it's Numair the guild master from Harpy Wing and i'd like one of your mages or two's help with an S-Class trial i am doing for one of my mages, Vash Speedy, '''the mission will be to hunt down and stop two rampaging Drake Pegasi in a forest, but be warned it is rumored that this forest holds more than just two rampaging Drake Pegasi. Also before i forget this Forest has a lot of other monsters in it. So only come if you can handle yourself." * '''Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Asa Mizure, Numair Saladin * Progress: '''taken by Dakota and Niklas '''Protect the Crystal *'Requirements': Experienced mages *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Assistance *'Description':There is a magical crystal located in the temple of Mountain Village. The temple is very big as compared to the village and has only one entrance, but a maze inside. According to the villagers, there is a crystal within the ancient building that protects them from natural hazards and evil spirits. On the temple’s exterior is an old language that states that outsiders with black hearts will suffer a great fate. A man asked the villagers for help in securing the crystal for himself; but they refused to subject themselves to such bad luck. The man decided to hire mages of a dark guild to aid him; and so the villagers have decided to hire protectors of their own. Help them keep the crystal in place and not anger the gods. *'Reward': 2,067,000 Jewels *'Requester': Hiroto Archala *'Progress': Umi , Roji , and Eldric Samurai Spirit Plagues Temple *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Eradication *'Description': One of the town's local temples had been the training ground of many famous warriors from times past, even training the great grandfather of Kagura Mikazuchi. For years it had given up it's profession of training warriors in the art of sword fighting to be that of a place of worship and peace. Lately citizens have been claiming to see a projection of a samurai, rumored to be an old student, that chases them out of the temple. We don't want to rob this town of a place of worship, so please help us eradicate this spirit so that both parties can rest in peace. *'Reward': 1,500,000 Jewels *'Requester: '''Xiehwei *'Progress''': Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild